


An Extraordinary Sage's Not-So-Ordinary Adventure

by RedFistCannon



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFistCannon/pseuds/RedFistCannon
Summary: An Immortal Father and Son go on an Epic-but-Not-Really Adventure looking for anything to cure their boredom.Part of the Snippets Series: Not a full fic but just something to get the Plot Bunnies out of my head.Crossposted on FF.net
Series: Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205699
Kudos: 2





	An Extraordinary Sage's Not-So-Ordinary Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! RFC Here!
> 
> So to explain this, I've had a lot Plot Bunnies running around my head and little to no time to write an actual, full fanfiction of them.
> 
> So this was my solution: Giving you Prompts of my ideas.
> 
> These Snippet series will be posted as several separate fics, each with it's own storyline and hopefully, more than single chapter.
> 
> The chapter itself is short but again, that's what a Snippet is.
> 
> Anyone willing to Adopt the fic is welcome to PM me. If you have a good grasp on writing then I have no problems giving out my ideas to be used.
> 
> This is all for Fun after all!
> 
> Have a good read everyone!

**First Snippet: Father and Son**

**Somewhere on the northeast coast of the Chiba Prefecture, Japan, Spring of 2005**

…

_**munch munch** _

_**Sluuuuuuurp** _

_..._

"Hey Pops?"

"Yeah Son?"

"I'm bored- WAIT DON'T YOU-"

"Hi Bored… I'm Dad"

"UGGHHHHHH"

_**Sluuuuuuurp** _

Two immortals sat on a bench on top of a cliff overlooking the sea.

Well...one was sitting, the other was writhing in what appeared to be pain.

The tallest person was a lean blonde male, holding a boiling bowl of Ramen in his calloused hands and using chopsticks to inhale the noodles at an almost inhuman pace. After he was done, he knocked the bowl back and drank the still-steaming broth in one go. After finishing, the bowl disappeared in a poof of smoke before being replaced by another steaming dish and diving into it with the same vigor.

He did not seem the least bit disturbed with how his benchmate his acting and continued to consume the noodly goodness with vigor.

_**Sluuuuuuurp** _

His companion however, looked less human. The average person would compare it to an Imp for its small stature - a little under 3 feet - and it's midnight black complexion, partially covered by a child sized green yukata. The little creature was barely getting back together from the reflexive disgust it felt towards the terrible attempt at humor, and looked back for the whole fried chicken it had been munching on. Shrugging, it took a bite out of it, consuming both meat and bones in one go.

It then looked up at the one they called 'Pops', the large yellow dots that served as its eyes being filled with curiosity. It finished swallowing the food before opening it's glasgow-like mouth to speak.

"Sooooo...what should we do today?"

_**Gulp** _

The blonde swallowed the boiling broth before shifting his own strange set of eyes onto the creature.

A pair of blue eyes with a central golden ring gazed upon the one the man considered his son.

"Meh… I'm up for anything you want" he replied nonchalantly, scratching his whiskered cheek in thought.

His son scratched his horned head in thought, removing the large cone hat he wore in the process and revealing his moss colored hair.

The smaller male contemplated their next course of action, these thoughts have been plaguing him for the last few years. It has been a few decades since anything exciting happened in the world, ever since the end of World War II, Asia had been plagued with a small war or skirmish here and there, but nothing as major as the 40s.

He wouldn't complain about peace, as moderate as it was, because that seemed like something his own Pops yearned for.

But he still wished for _**something**_ to do.

They had already been all over the world, travelling the five continents for millenia in search of adventure and great foodstuffs. However, his Pops insisted on staying in the Far East for the last few centuries for reasons that were beyond him.

Naruto N. Uzumaki was strong, perhaps one of the strongest beings on the planet, to suggest he felt fear or apprehension from anyone not Omnipotent, especially those so-called "gods" that dominated the West, the South and the North, was a ridiculous notion.

He himself was pretty strong and wasn't proud enough not to rely on his Pops for help, so there was nothing for him to fear either.

There had to be a sensible reason, but for the life of him he could never get a complete answer from the elder male.

"You know… I've been getting sick of Japan and Asia in general, we travelled everywhere here! And yeah the dishes are great and all, the people too… but I just wanted some more variety… Why can't we visit Europe again? Or the Americas?" asked Zetsu..

Naruto sighed, putting his empty bowl down and gazing upon the sea in thought.

"I already told you Zetsu… It's complicated. Things aren't the same anymore"

"How? You're stronger than ever Pops! What are you afraid of?"

"Being stronger doesn't guarantee victory! I've told you that a thousand times! Even then I'm far from the Top Dog out there" at Zetsu's displeased expression he decided to elaborate "The primordials dwarf my power, even if they choose to or are unable to interfere, I can't risk the lives of billions in a potential conflict. Those so called 'godlings' have gotten too prideful these last few years, their paranoia has caused one-too-many wars and I'm tired… I really am"

Zetsu tilted his head as he listened to his Pops.

"I'm tired of going around, cleaning up like a glorified janitor after these senseless wars. Things aren't the same as before son, I can't just up and fight these guys everywhere I go. The potential loss of life is just too big to gamble with" the blonde finished.

The smaller guy nodded along with Naruto's words. It made sense, while one would wonder why the blond man would even stay in Asia, considering the presence of multiple other pantheons in the region, it turns out that the situation here is quite different than in the West.

His Pops had forged many friendships among the supernatural in the Asian continent, many of them strong enough to be considered a Pantheonic Threat like he himself was. He had a pull here that he lacked in the other parts of the globe. Especially considering how threatened and volatile certain 'gods' could be when faced with unknown variables.

And adding onto his allies and 'siblings' from the Sage Realm?

Yeah there wasn't anything the Western pantheons could pull that would catch Naruto flatfooted, he simply had too much raw power to be challenged.

But that doesn't mean they'd be cowed into non-violence, especially paranoid brats like Zeus or Odin.

They had too much pride and too little care for anything they considered below them.

Naruto wasn't afraid to fight them, but any fight he might get into could become very destructive, damaging both the environment and the populations living in the region.

Something that he, as a Sage, cannot allow himself to do.

But Zetsu still had to try. He didn't personally care as much as his father for any potential consequences their presence could cause, but he had thought up a way to prevent those scenarios and he hoped Naruto would agree.

"I mean… we don't **have** to announce ourselves y'know? I could use err… y'know... **that** " the little guy tried to convince his father.

"Hmm? You mean that technique you've been working on? What did you call it?" The man scratched his whiskered cheek in thought.

" **[Mole in Plain Sight]** " Zetsu spoke with a level of pride. The technique had been his pet project for quite a while and one that could offer up a solution for their dilemma.

It was a similar skill to the second Tsuchikage's **[Dustless Bewildering Cover]** which hid the user's presence and chakra completely from other shinobi. Zetsu initially wanted to take it a step further, and completely erase the user from everyone's radar, including 'all-seeing' beings like the astral or sky deities of multiple pantheons.

Failing to accomplish that goal, Zetsu opted to shift his objective from erasing one's presence to blending it with the surroundings. The technique was powered purely by Senjutsu, which he and his Pops were both Masters of. The Nature Chakra would constantly coat the body in a thin 'opaque' layer while sending a 'Mist' of diluted chakra in the area surrounding the user. The Nature Chakra would act as a masking agent for the other kinds of chakra within the body, thus making it seem as if the user was made of pure Senjutsu, or pass him off as a Nature Spirit.

Since he and his father both had a great grasp on senjutsu, that was an easy task'.

The problem however...

"I got it down but I still have an issue. The Jutsu depends on the user's concentration. You have to be constantly focusing on it to maintain it, this means that any lapse of focus could land us in the crosshairs of any supernatural being with a sensing capability" Explained Zetsu, while Naruto gained a surprised look followed by a proud one.

"You did? That's my Boy! Bahahahaa!" The blond father laughed joyously as he scooped up his child and held him up, much to the son's annoyance.

After all, that was an achievement of the highest order! Hiding their power from other deities was near impossible, if they made themselves invisible to the eye with a Jutsu, they could still be detected by powerful sensors. Simply walking into a Pantheon whose authority they had no positive relations with was out of the question, especially if what he heard about that Zeus kid was true.

His son however was ironically like a sponge - ' _Heh get it? Because he was half-plant'_ \- he simply absorbed information and thought up unpredictable ways to use it. Quite the outside-the-box like himself at his age, but his boy was also a born genius.

That was far from the first Jutsu he invented but Naruto still felt a swell of Fatherly Pride™ every time his boy made such discoveries.

But Zetsu's problem was a pretty big one. Old as he was, Naruto was still Naruto, meaning he could never give all his focus to a single task for too long a period. Especially considering the Technique will need to stay active when they inevitably go to sleep for the night.

It simply wasn't possible for them to remain completely hidden for such a long-time within the other party's radar.

_Then again, did they really have to?_

Naruto has been alive for eons, he had more than enough time to become the Master of Masters of the Shinobi arts, especially the Art of Fuinjutsu and the Science behind Jutsu Shikis.

The idea came to him almost instantly: A Seal to act as a Nature Chakra battery with a multi-layered Jutsu Shiki to act as both a Chakra filter and a circuit around the body.

The proud father narrowed his eyes, ignoring his son's trashing as the boy attempted to escape the hold of his Pops' Fatherly Pride™.

'Now all I need to do is put the idea into practice, hmmmm- **OUCH** ' Naruto yelped as Zetsu finally had enough and opted to use his powerful teeth to bite at his father's arms.

"LET ME DOWN POPS"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO ACCEPT MY FATHERLY AFFECTION™"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRADEMARKING THIS??!!"

"SCREW YOU I'M THE BEST DAD IN THE WORLD I CAN TRADEMARK FATHERHOOD ITSELF! Besides…"

"Oh No…"

"I wouldn't be much of a _Patent_ if I wasn't the best I could be eh? Get it?"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That's it for now!
> 
> Again, if you're interested hit me up!
> 
> I'll give you all the idea/prompt with all the information I thought up in the PM and you can choose to use it or not in the fic.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> See you in a few!


End file.
